This invention relates generally to percussion instruments for use in the making of music, and more particularly, to a drum, such as a snare drum, which has improved acoustic properties and which does not employ a drum shell.
A large number of drum arrangements, particularly snare drum arrangements, are known and are in common use. Typically, drums of the known type utilize a cylindrical drum shell having somewhat rounded edges on both ends thereof. Drum heads are installed on respective ends of the drum shell, as well as respective counter hoops which communicate with the associated drum heads on the opposite sides from the drum shell. In most known arrangements, the counter hoops are urged, by operation of threaded members, toward the drum shell, thereby causing an increase in the tension forces operating on the drum heads.
The typical drum shell extends from head to head, thereby containing therewithin a column of air. Upon striking one of the drum heads, a vibration is propagated along the column, which impinges upon the opposite drum head. In this manner, the drum heads are acoustically coupled to one another. Thus, if a snare arrangement is installed on the opposite drum head, the responsive vibration of the opposite drum head will cause the snare to make its characteristic sound.
It is desirable to provide a two-head drum arrangement, such as a snare drum, which does not use a conventional drum shell, as such a drum would have certain acoustic characteristics which are desirable, and different from conventional snare drums. However, the absence of the drum shell would reduce the aforementioned acoustic coupling between the drum heads and result in a reduction in the effectiveness of the snare.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive drum arrangement which does not employ a supporting drum shell.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a snare drum arrangement having improved acoustic characteristics over conventional snare drum systems.
It is another object of this invention to provide a snare drum which utilizes two heads, a batter head and a snare head, wherein the heads are firmly fixed in predetermined space relation to one another without a shell member interposed therebetween.
It is further object of this invention to provide a drum system wherein two spaced apart drum heads are adjustable in tension independently of one another.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a drum arrangement wherein first and second drum heads are spaced apart from one another, but coupled mechanically and acoustically to one another.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a drum arrangement wherein a contained column of air is not required to effect an acoustic coupling between the drum heads.